


No Erase

by mikkieugenio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, alms alms spare me a piece of bread, ficfiesta, first time ko pa lang ito huhu, inspired by real life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkieugenio/pseuds/mikkieugenio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindi malaman ni Daiichi paano aalukin si Sugawara sa isang date...hanggang sa makita niya itong aliw sa pagbabasa ng Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Erase

Hindi maintindihan ni Daichi anong kabaliwan ang napasukan niya. Napatingin na lang siya sa kisame ng kanyang kwarto, habang hawak sa isang kamay ang dalawang tickets para sa isang paparating na pelikula. Kung siya lang, hindi niya talaga tipong manuod ng mga iyon.

Pero iba nga talaga ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig, at nagkaroon siya ng tapang (o siguro paglunok ng kahihiyan) para pumila siya sa mall at makabili ng ticket. Marahil nanggagaling iyon sa kung sinumang nandun sa itaas, na nagsasabing:  _Chance ball mo na 'to, huwag mo nang palagpasin!_ Kung ganun lang sana kadali iyon.

Nagsimula ang lahat sa breaktime, kasama ang kaklase't kapwa volleyball club member na si Sugawara.

“Ano iyang binabasa mo?” Nagtataka niyang tingin sa kanya; gulat na hindi textbook o notebook ang hawak nito.

“Wattpad novel...” Halos pabulong na sagot sa kanya ni Sugawara habang tutok sa binasaba niya. Ilang segundo pa, parang wala ito sa sariling natatawa, na siyang pinagtaka ni Daichi.

“Nagbabasa ka pala ng mga ganyan?”

“Oo naman, anong akala mo sa akin?” Makahulugan ang ngiti ni Sugawara sa kanya, sabay balik sa binabasang libro. “Nakakatawa kasi siya eh, yung bida pangit tapos gustong maging astronaut. Tapos nakakilala siya ng prince charming niya...”

Nakakapanibago lang siguro kay Daichi na makitang magkainteres si Sugawara sa kahit anong bagay maliban sa volleyball. Doon lang siguro umiikot ang mundo niya, bukod sa pag-aaral at pagkakaibigan nila ni Asahi. Ni si Kiyoko nga na kinalolokohan ng iba nilang kasamang sa team ay parang  _wa epek_ sa kanya.

Matagal na ring iniisip ni Daichi kung _ganun_ _din_ si Sugawara, ngunit dahil sa pagiging tahimik at misteryoso nito hindi niya ito mabasa’t di siya makagalaw. Minsan naiisip na lang niya, manhid lang siguro ang kaibigan niya? O siguro dahil sa laki’t brusko niya di mahalatang _ganun_ siya? Ang sigurado’y habang dumadaan ang araw nilang bilang seniors nasasayang ang oras na dapat sana’y nagagamit para umusbong ang kung anumang nararamdaman niya.

At nang nakita niya ang post ni Sugawara online na gustong sumali sa pa-raffle ng movie tickets, doon siya nakumbinse na ang  _movie date_ siguro ang tsansa niyang mapalapit sa kaibigan.

“Ah, ano...may plano ka ba bukas?” Halos pautal-utal ang pagsasalita niya na siyang naka-agaw ng atensyon ni Sugawara.

“Bakit? Di ba may practice pa tayo ng Sabado?”

Hindi niya naisip na may hahadlang pa pala sa plano niya.

“Eh kasi, meron kasi akong tickets dito, binigay lang sa akin. Sayang naman kung di magagamit...” Nilabas niya ang mga iyon sabay pakita kay Sugawara. “Alam ko rin kasi _fan_ ka niyan kaya...”

Para bang gusto siyang kuwestiyunin ng vice-captain sa itsura ng mata nito, pero napalitan iyon agad ng pagka-sorpresa. “Wow, buti na lang di pa ako nakabili! Thank you, Daichi. Kaso, ayaw mong isama si Asahi?”

Ito na naman tayo, kaya di makausad ang relasyon nila. “B, baka kasi may gagawin yun, huwag na nating istorbohin...” Mababaw niyang palusot kahit alam nilang dalawang mas mahilig sa pelikula si Asahi kaysa sa kanila.

“Sa bagay...” At mukhang napagod na rin si Sugawara sa kanyang interogasyon. “Saan tayo magkita?”

“Sa mall na lang diretso, okay lang ba?”

“Sige.” At bumalik na sila sa kanilang upuan pagtunog ng bell. Si Daichi, nakahinga ng maluwag pero hindi pa rin mawala ang kaba. O marahil, _excitement?_ Gusto na lang niyang takpan ng kamay ang mukha sa kahihiyang nararamdaman niya.

*****

Dumating ang araw na kanilang inaabangan. Si Daichi, nag-abala pang magsuot ng sweatshirt at shorts na di niya madalas ginagawa. Masyado siguro siyang excited at napaaga siya ng dating kaysa sa pinagkasunduan nila.

Ilang sandali pa’t dumating na rin si Sugawara. Laking gulat niya nang makita itong naka-tank top, jacket at shorts; ang buhok nito’y nakakadagdag ng akit sa kanyang paningin.

“Bakit ganyan ang suot mo?” Nagtataka niyang tanong. Wala namang problema sa totoo lang, pero siguro’y di niya maiwasang maging distracted na makita ang _collar bone_ ng kaibigan? _Ano ba naman ‘to, di ‘to oras para magpantasya._

“Ang init kasi eh. Saka naka-jacket naman ako kaya okay lang kahit malamig sa loob.” Pagdadahilan nito. “Ikaw nga naka-polo ka pa! Oo nga pala, bagay sa ‘yo.”

“Ganun? Salamat!” At sikreto na lang siyang napapangiti sa sarili habang inaakay si Sugawara palapit sa sinehan.

Hindi man maka- _relate_ si Daichi sa pinapanuod, pinipilit pa rin niyang sakyan si Sugawara na aliw na aliw at todo-kwento pa sa kanya kung anong mangyayari. Unang beses niyang makitang ganitong kasaya si Sugawara sa labas ng volleyball – o sabihin na nating  _kinikilig._ Sa sobrang aliw nito sa pinapanuod ang kamay ni Daichi ang nahawakan niya, kaysa ang baso ng softdrink sa tabi!

Buti na lang madilim at natatago pa ni Daichi kung gaano ka-awkward sa kanya ang pangyayaring iyon.

Mga alas-diyes na rin nang matapos ang pelikula. Kahit na naghapunan na sila bago pumunta sa mall, di pa rin naiwasan ni Daichi na magutom.

“Gusto mo kumain bago umuwi?” Alok niya kay Sugawara. “Ah, eh...libre ko.”

“Wow, bago iyan ah!” Kinatuwa naman ni Suga ang alok na iyon. “Kaso bilisan natin ah, gabi na rin kasi, maaga pa tayo sa _practice_ bukas...”

Nakaramdam ng kaunting selos si Daichi sa narinig – ito talagang si Sugawara, kahit sa paggala yung team pa rin nila ang naiisip. Pero napalitan din ang pakiramdam na iyon ng pag-aalala kung saan sila kakain: gabi na pala, at ang bukas na lang na kainan ay ang  _McDonalds sa_ isang lumang teatro sa tapat ng mall.

“Anong gusto mo?”

“Float na lang siguro, o kaya sundae...”

“Naku, lalo ka pang papayat niya eh...” Sinunod nga ni Daichi ang gusto ng kaibigan, pero kumuha pa rin siya ng chicken fillet para sa kanilang dalawa. “Ayan, para magkalaman din naman tiyan mo kahit papaano.”

“Kaya ka nilang tinatawag na daddy, eh! Lagi ka na lang nag-aalala sa kung anu-ano.” Pagbibiro ni Sugawara sa kanya. “Tara, kain tayo.”

Inabala nila ang mga sarili sa pagkain. Pero si Daichi, para bang namumula sa hiya at di mapakali, na di napapansin ni Sugawara na tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagkukuwento.  _Masama ‘to, pinagtitinginan na kami…_

“Bilisan mo...”

“Hala bakit, hindi pa nga umiinit yung upuan eh...”

“Ah, eh...gabi na rin kasi, gaya ng sabi mo kanina...” Kumunot lang ang noon ni Sugawara habang pinagmamasdang tumutulo ang pawis sa noon ng kausap. _Kanina ko pa di malaman ang trip nito ah…_

Pero wala rin naman siyang nagawa kundi magmadaling kumain at umalis. Pagkalakad nila ng ilang metro, hindi na mapigilan ni Sugawara na tanungin si Daichi na kanina pa siya hila-hila.

“Huy, dahan-dahan lang!” At napilitan din itong tumigil. “Masyado ka namag nagmamadali. May sakit ka ba?”

“W, wala naman...”

“Kanina ka pa kaya pinagpapawisan eh...”

“A, ano kasi...”

“Ano nga?” Nakukulitan na rin ito sa kung paano di malaman ni Daichi ang sasabihin.

“Dapat pala di na lang kita dinala doon...”

“Bakit? May multo ba? Maligno, aswang?”

“Hindi...”

“So ano nga?” Tanong ulit ni Sugawara habang abala sa pagubos ng hawak na sundae.

“Nakalimutan ko kasi, tambay nga pala ng mga _callboy_ iyon doon. Tapos pinagtitinginan nila tayo! Akala nila kasama ka sa mga iyon!”

Bigla silang natahimik ng ilang segundo, na nabasag lang nang biglang napahalakhak ng malakas si Sugawara.

“Ano ka ba naman, nagpapadala ka sa mga iyon! Sa payat kong ‘to pagkakamalan pa nila ako? Ikaw nga dapat pagkamalan nila!” Halos mapahawak na ito sa tiyan sa pagkabaliw sa narinig mula sa captain.

“Dahil lang malaki katawan ko?”

“Bakit totoo naman, alam mo iyon, pagkakamalan ka nilang daddy!”

“Ang sama nito!”

“Sakto oh, may _Sogo_ pa naman sa malapit!” Sabay turo ni Sugawara sa isang pulang building malapit sa sakayan.

“Ikaw, pumasok ka diyan, mukhang bagay ka naman ata diyan-”

“Di na kailangan, pwede naman tayo sa bahay-”

“Anong sinabi mo?” At napanganga na lang si Daichi sa narinig. Hay naku, iba nga talaga nagagawa ng gabi.

“Hala, sorry, erase, erase! Kalimutan mo na lang iyon!”

“Hindi na, no erase na iyon!” At dinaan na lang nila sa pagtawa ang paglimot sa nakakatuwang eksena na iyon. Di man lang nila nagawang makapagusap ng pormal, pakiramdam ni Daichi ay mukhang nakaka-abante na sila. Kaya rin naman pala nilang maging kumportable sa labas ng court.

At si Sugawara, sa sobrang tuwa niya sa mga pangyayari ng gabing iyon nakalimutan na rin niyang biruin si Daichi kung paano ito nagmukhang katawa-tawa sa pagbili nito ng ticket...

**Author's Note:**

> *First time ko pa lang magsulat ng fanfic! Nakakapanibago lang, mas mahirap pa pala ito sa inaasahan ko. Siyempre kailangan mapakita mo yung karakter nila, di gaya sa normal na pagsulat na bahala ka na paano sila gagalaw.
> 
> *Opo, inspired po ng real-life ang fanfic na ito! (tawa) Nanood kasi kami ng pelikula ng isang "online friend" ilang taon na ang nakakaraan. Kilala kasi ang Cubao bilang pugad ng alam-niyo-na, at nung kumain kami sa McDo New Frontier (bago pa ito ma-renovate) ay pinagtinginan kami doon nang may malisya.
> 
> *Salamat sa FicFiesta sa idea na ito! Tama nga naman na kung gusto nating maging "inclusive" ang ating mga fandom, dapat bukas tayong magbasa at magsulat ng fanfics di lang sa Ingles.
> 
> *Mukhang tuloy-tuloy na ito para sa akin! Welcome to me!
> 
> *Siya nga pala, may project ako ngayon sa Wattpad. Ang title ay "Hari ng Sablay", isang "adaptation" ng Doushitemo Furetakunai (manga ni Kou Yoneda). Sana mabigyan niyo ito ng  
> [oras.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/50665886-hari-ng-sablay-call-center-diaries-2%20)
> 
> *Shout-out nga pala sa Chuks to Go Hostclub! :)


End file.
